1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling a position and a direction of an imaging device (a camera) for shooting a 3D video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) videos capable of achieving stereoscopic representation have been often used in a variety of fields in recent years, as typified by 3D movies and 3D televisions. Such 3D videos are generally taken by a pair of 3D shooting cameras (a camera for left-eye image and a camera for right-eye image).
The pair of 3D shooting cameras is consistently fixed at a position, and the shooting is done in that situation. Furthermore, in such case, the interval (base-line length) of about 65 mm is generally kept between the 3D shooting cameras so that the problems such as a miniature landscape effect (giant vision) do not arise. Furthermore, the relationship between the interval between the 3D shooting cameras and the angle of view thereof is adjusted manually (for example, operated by a user's hand).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-81010 titled “THREE-DIMENSIONAL IMAGING DEVICE, METHOD, AND PROGRAM” discloses the adjustment of the base-line length for obtaining the 3D effect as described above, which describes the fact that the base-line length of two 3D shooting cameras is adjusted in order to obtain the stereoscopic effect of a 3D video.